


Common Colds and Common People

by Ciah



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciah/pseuds/Ciah
Summary: For my wonderful holby city secret valentine! Jac has done the impossible and f0und herself ill. It is up to Fletch to try and comfort her.





	Common Colds and Common People

“Jac Naylor doesn’t get ill,” Fletch said barely looking up from the mountain of paperwork piled on his desk. This didn’t deter the other ice cold cardiothoracic surgeon who still stared at him with her blue-lined eyes. 

“She is ill.” Freida repeated again unmoving.

“Fine” he sighed. “I’ll sort it out. Now please attend to Mr Ryan in bed six.” He pointed at an over the top bald man who was suffering from some kind of phantom heart pains yet to be witnessed by any of the doctors in the hospital. “He probably just needs some attention” Fletch waved before sending her on her way.

Though he didn’t want to show it he had to admit he was concerned. The word ill just didn’t come close to Jac she seemed to ward off the very idea of sickness with a harsh stare and a quick snide comment. Germs ran scared of her instantly. It was a wonder she had decided to end up working in a hospital with her disdain for complaining and any sign of weakness. She was probably pre-destined to become a serial killer.

Jac sat in her large swivel chair in front of her desk as she always did. Her stacks of patient files were neatly organized in contrast to the catastrophic mess that Fletch chose to work in. The same static cold that filled her office was still there. Nothing seemed obviously out of place but he could tell there was something slightly wrong. It wasn’t till she looked up at him that he could tell what it was. The mighty Naylor herself had been struck by the common cold. Her skin was slightly paler than usual and thick blueish grey bags formed below her eyes. Even the colour seemed to have faded a little from her vibrant flame coloured hair. 

“What do you want Fletch” Her cold aura was always there.  
He looked at her as if preempting any protest to his caring.

“I don't do colds.” She sighed knowing why he had come to disturb her “They are for common people.” There was very little arguing that she was ill She had paid the price for entering the death-trap that was Holby’s crèche. “I’m not a common person.”

They were both aware he was punching above his weight when it came to dating a world-renowned cardiothoracic surgeon with a steel heart. To call him common, however, was a little bit harsh.

“I'm fine. Let me get on with it” Turning back to the screen. “I only take advice from people who’s tie remains on the outside of their shirts.” Her point was ruined as she loudly sneezed.

“Well excuse me for caring Jac but I do have a job to do instead of sitting around trying to cheer you up” He started towards the door but couldn't bring himself to leave.

“Please just at the end of your shift.” He continued to walk away. Relax”

“Okay.” Was the only reply she offered as she continued looking at her patients' scan results.

Then it was set. Nothing more was said between them but they had almost silently agreed to spend the night together with a movie. Although Fletch and Jac had technically been together for several weeks now the ward was still kept in the dark, apart from Freida of course, Freida always knew. 

He waited outside of his car at the end of the shift waiting for her to join him. It took her an extra half an hour after the end of her shift despite their agreement. Jac insisted on driving and Fletch didn’t protest. Perhaps it was the vast amount of rubbish and children's toys that surrounded the passenger seat or maybe it was because Jac didn’t take to being cared for very easily.

Jac’s apartment was exactly what you would expect. Monochrome and clean lines only occasionally interrupted by the rainbow atrocities of products marked at small girls. Emma as it so happened was at Johnny’s house for the night and the Fletch brood was being supervised by Raf. The house was silent. 

Even though it was her own Jac still appeared stiff and cold in the house unsure entirely what to do. She sunk into a large black leather sofa and watched Fletch who had begun skimming through her DVD collection for something to watch. Although he didn't want to incur the wrath that would have followed bringing it up the idea of Jac watching any of the Disney films lined up on the bottom shelf made him chuckle to himself slightly. Jac never seemed the type to sing along to the little mermaid but he was certain that if it made Emma happy she would do anything. He slid out a black case and walked towards the DVD player opposite Jac.

“What is it,” She asked as he slid it into the machine.

“I’m not sure” he admitted. “Seemed to be full of gratuitous violence”

“My favourite” She laughed which turned into a fit of coughing. 

He pressed play and sat by her side patting her back at the appropriate moment When she had done she moved away from him in mock horror at being touched which furthered her laughter and so furthered the coughing. There was something about her laughter and beaming smile that seemed to make the cold house warm.  
She suddenly stopped again pulling a deep gray blanket from the arm of the sofa covering the two of them up and moving slowly closer towards him. When he pulled his arm out of the blanket and wrapped it around her waist, Jac didn’t fake any protest.In the dark room there faces only light by the bright screen that neither of them was truly watching. Jac seemed to soften in Fleches company. Slowly her guard lowered and her tired head rested itself on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed no longer pretending she wasn’t at least a little ill.

“Jac” Fletch whispered as he felt her falling asleep against his side.

“Yeah” She answered quietly not opening her eyes.

He stopped unsure of what he was going to say. He couldn’t quite believe how he had got Jac to be a puddle in his arms. He could quite believe that she was sat here with him. 

“It doesn’t matter” He replied and held her tighter till she was in a slumber resting against him. His face brushed against her ginger hair as he kissed her head whilst she slept. 

Jac was incessant, rude, and sometimes utterly unfeeling but that didn’t matter. Fletch never turned off the movie but he didn’t watch it. He watched her. He knew as he sat there, that all of the bad things didn’t really matter. He knew that he loved her.


End file.
